Duncan
Duncan, labeled , was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. He was a cast member and one of the finalists of Total Drama Action and was a member of the Screaming Gaffers. Originally, he quit Total Drama World Tour but was forced to return once he was found in I See London... and was placed on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and he had a cameo appearance in Grand Chef Auto. He was a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars and was originally a member of the Villainous Vultures, but was later switched to the Heroic Hamsters. Personality Serving as the primary anti-hero of the series, Duncan is a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen, and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight (such as Owen, who is about twice his size). He's a sarcastic kind of person, flirting with Heather despite his apparent dislike of her, and mocking Courtney whenever she gets near him. He also gives Courtney the pet name "Princess" to tease her. Duncan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Duncan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull several pranks on them, with Harold being his main victim (due to a certain move Harold made in Total Drama Island). He considers himself as being "straight with people," never pretending to be what he isn't, and has been shown to either get along with fellow competitors or make fierce enemies because of this. Despite his harsh tendencies, Duncan is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit it to everyone else. Such moments displaying this side of him include finding a new bunny for his friend, DJ after Geoff loses the first one, and defending Lindsay after she is betrayed by Heather. Some quality time with Harold also makes him consider ending his feud with him after so long. Though this is failed due to the interference from a third party. Additionally, he isn't a selfish person as shown when he begs Beth to leave him so she can win the finals. As a way to express his feelings for a girl he likes, Duncan uses his knife to either carve her name or her face. In Total Drama All-Stars, being on the Heroic Hamsters starts to bring out his nicer side (which infuriates him, as it ruins his "bad boy" image). He has expressed his desire to be a marine when he grows up. He's still the same but more kind like he was on Total Drama All-Stars. He even made an odd friendship with Alice of Milky Feathers, due to having ironic similarities. Erin's Total Magical Adventure In Pilot, In Logo Loco-Motive, In DarkWing Buggy, In Treasure of Duckberg, In The Fearing House, In ETMA Aftermath, In Skultimate Frights, In Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch, In Wake the Hotel of the Dead, In Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion, In Family Décor Party, In Pranking Nether-Of-Them, In ETMA Aftermath II, In To Catch a Fairy, In Summerfic Inventions, In Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop, Appearances Gallery Overall= |-| Erin's Total Magical Adventure= See also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Team Jafar Category:Erin's Total Magical Adventure contestants